Ciuman Tidak Langsung?
by otps-daughter
Summary: Antara jok belakang van, segelas green tea latte dan— "Hei, itu ciuman tidak langsung!" (sulay ; joonxing; canon-setting; fluff; drabble-ish)


.

* * *

 _disclaimer: characters aren't mine_

 _warning: canon-setting, alay, pendek, de el el_

* * *

.

.

 **Ciuman Tidak Langsung?**

 **.**

Zhang Yixing membiarkan kelopak matanya menutup, mendesahkan nafas nikmat tiap merasakan sensasi liquid green tea latte itu mengenai ujung lidahnya, memanjakan organ tak bertulang dan kerongkongannya. Ia sudah melakukannya selama kurang lebih 15 menit ini, selama perjalanan dari studio televisi tempat mereka siaran menuju gedung agensi.

Reaksinya mungkin terlalu berlebihan. Sehun di jok tengah sudah mengomel, 'H _yung minum green tea latte seperti sedang klimaks saja, mendesah terus daritadi'_ —yang berhasil mendapat tamparan mesra dari majalah yang bersemayam di genggaman si _moody_ Baekhyun. Ingatkan Yixing untuk membelikan pemuda Byun itu satu set eyeliner baru sebagai ungakapan terima kasih.

 _Well,_ jangan salahkan ia juga. Ini menyenangkan.

Menikmati kepulan asap _latte_ yang membuai manja, aroma wangi dan pahit sekaligus yang membuatnya lupa diri untuk sejenak. Ditambah dengan udara dingin yang menusuk dari luar meski penghangat dalam mobil sudah dinyalakan, dan rasa lelah yang menggerayangi tubuh setelah seharian tenaga mereka diforsir untuk mengisi acara tahunan—menikmati segelas minuman hangat sudah biasa menjadi tradisi sekaligus rileksasi tersendiri bagi Yixing. Bahagia itu sederhana kok.

Van yang ditumpangi mereka akhirnya melambat, hingga kemudian berhenti di halaman parkir. Manager yang duduk di jok paling depan sudah memberi komando untuk segera turun dari kendaraan, tak lupa membangunkan beberapa member yang di perjalanan tadi sudah menyerah duluan dalam buai mimpi.

Suasana van yang tadi hening, kini mulai tergantikan oleh helaan nafas panjang penuh syukur dan suara yang saling sahut-menyahut, beberapa diantaranya panik mencari ponsel yang mungkin terselip diantara tempat duduk, yang lain mengeluh ingin segera bisa turun dari sana dan melemparkan diri di kasur yang hangat, yang lain mulai frustasi membangunkan mereka yang tidak segera bangun dan beranjak dari van. Keributan yang rasanya sudah menjadi makan sehari-hari bagi mereka. Sederhana, terkadang juga mengesalkan, tapi kekal untuk dikenang.

Sementara _member_ yang lain sibuk dengan barang-barang bawaannya—bahkan beberapa sudah ada yang terjun dari van dan berlari menuju asrama, Yixing memilih untuk tetap tinggal di tempat duduknya di kursi belakang, berambisi menghabiskan green tea lattenya yang masih separuh sisa sebelum ia angkat kaki dari van. Dengan khidmat ia menyeruputnya, setegak demi setegak tanpa urgensi sedikitpun. Ia ingin menikmatinya, lagipula.

"Aku mau juga dong, Xing."

Alis Yixing menyatu menjadi turunan curam, seketika urung menyesap minumannya yang telah diangkat hampir ke dagu. Kepalanya tertoleh, menghadap ke arah sang _leader_ yang menatapnya penuh harap.

"Tidak mau," Yixing menjauhkan gelas kertasnya dari jangkauan Junmyeon, menjulurkan lidah setelahnya dengan gaya menantang, "Beli sendiri sana," Yixing memang biasa dikenal sebagai member polos, tidak sombong, dan murah hati, tapi untuk kasus yang satu ini-membagi the-freaking-delicious-latte dengan orang lain, walau itu Kim Junmyeon sekalipun- **ehem-** _is a big no._

"Pelit," Junmyeon mendengus, mengucir bibir, berharap hati Yixing akan luluh. "Sedikit saja kok, Xing." bujuknya.

"Tidak boleh,"

"Seseruput saja~"

" _Nooooo."_

Si pemuda berlesung pipi masih keras kepala, sekuat tenaga mempertahankan green tea latte-nya untuk dirinya sendiri, bahkan kini sudah berbalik membelakangi Junmyeon.

Sudut bibir Junmyeon terungkit jahil. ' _Ah baiklah. Jika itu maumu_ ' maka ia gunakan otak geniusnya untuk mengambil taktik. Diam-diam menjulurkan kedua tangan, lebih mudah karena Yixing kini sedang tak melihatnya, sama sekali tak aware akan bahaya yang mengincang. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di bahu pemuda itu, Junmyeon sempat menangkap pekikan kaget lepas dari sepasang bibir _plump_ itu, sebelum ia bergerak cepat untuk mengambil _paper cup_ yang tak lagi digenggam erat. Dan sedetik kemudian, segelas green tea latte kepunyaan Yixing sudah berhasil beralih ke genggaman.

"Junmyeon!"

Menghiraukan teriakan protes Yixing dan menghindari tangan-tangan agresif yang terulur untuk merebut balik, Junmyeon mengambil kesempatan untuk menyesap green tea latte Yixing dan menegak secukupnya.

Yixing disampingnya menekuk kedua tangan dan berseru lantang, "Hei, kan jadi ciuman tidak langsung!"

 _What the..._

Apa-apaan!

 _Itu sama sekali bukan hal normal untuk dikatakan pada band-mate mu!_

Kenapa diantara segala hal yang bisa ia katakan, ia harus menyerukan hal itu?

.

 _Bibir bodoh bodoh bodoh bodoh_ —

.

Keheningan _awakward_ beralih menyelimuti seisi van—yang baru Yixing sadari kini hanya ditempati mereka berdua. Oke, ini semakin _awkward._

Dari celah-celah kepanikan yang melanda, telinga Yixing tak luput mendengar Junmyeon yang menggumam,

"Oh, maaf."

Yixing merutuk, _'Sekarang jadi awkward triple kuadrat siaaaaal._ ' Rasanya Yixing pilih dilindas dengan ban mobil van saja kalau begini jadinya—ya tidak juga sih tapi.

Belum sempat ia mengutarakan apapun untuk menghilangkan atmosfir canggung ini, dagunya keburu ditarik. Tanpa aba-aba, bibirnya diberi kecupan begitu saja oleh seseorang. Seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim Junmyeon. Bibirnya, lebih tepatnya.

Sang leader baru sudi melepaskan klaim-nya setelah beberapa detik berlalu. Menarik diri, dan ia pun menyunggingkan senyum

"Kalau yang barusan namanya ciuman langsung, kan?" dia berkata begitu dengan nada seringan angin, tanpa pikir panjang mengayunkan kaki dan melangkah keluar dengan santainya dari badan van.

Yixing hanya bisa mengerjap di jok mobil, tangan perlahan merambat untuk menyentuh bibir.

 _Apa yang..._

Ketika Junmyeon secara sengaja membanting pintu dengan keras di sampingnya, barulah Yixing dibuat tersadar.

.

—Kesucian bibirnya baru saja direnggut sang _leader_ exo-k.

.

"Kim Junmyeon kembali sini, aku kan belum sempat membalas ciuman—M-maksudku, ARGH-KAU MASIH MEMBAWA _GREENTEA LATTE-_ KU, DASAR LICIK!"

.

.

 **f i n**

* * *

Setelah kemarin Junmen yang dibuat cengo, sekarang gantian Yixing XD ide mainstream alay klise dan sejuta kekurangan lainnya-mohon maaf XD tapi terima kasih sudah baca~

Yang menunggu Children No Thanks, harap sabar ya :")) sedang on progress. Updetnya lama, tapi saya janji bakal nyelesaian fic itu kok, hehe. **Review boleh?**

Salam kecup~


End file.
